Reiji Mizuchi
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Reiji Mizuchi ' (水地 零士, ''Mizuchi Reiji) is one of the primary antagonists in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He is a member of the Dark Nebula, being their second most powerful beyblader after Ryuga. For the most part he was assigned to watching over Gingka to study his Storm Pegasus 105RF. Later he takes part in the Battle Bladers Tournament where he follows a strategy of attacking opponents weakly to make them lower their guard and inject poison so they become vulnerable to the ultimate assault of his Poison Serpent SW145SD. Appearance Reiji is a noticeably pale, skinny boy with red hair with a blonde streak running through the front of fringe. His eyes are bright yellow, but they seldom show as his fringe covers them. His eyes are also noticeably serpentine when dilated. He wears a long blue shirt with a snake-scale pattern across the bottom of his shirt along with a scale pattern on the cuffs on the arms. His shirt is tied with a double-crossed dark brown belt. His jeans are black. A notable feature of his appearance is his snake eye styled hair clips. He often walks sloppily, wavering and never actually walking straight or standing up straight. When talking, he has a habit of pointing with his fingers, and making exaggerated motions. Personality Reiji is a boy who's personality changes drastically when he enters a battle. Outside of bey-fights, he is rarely seen talking and seems content just observing what is happening around him. The same behavior is often displayed even when a battle has started - it is only when a bey battle gets more heated that he begins speaking and showing his true colors. Reiji's battling style is based on his sadistic personality. He prefers playing with his opponents cruelly to ending the battles as fast as he's able to. If there is one thing Reiji enjoys, it is the fear of others. He can't understand a battling style based on enjoyment and friendship. Rather, Gingka having fun even in facing him is highly unsettling to Reiji. It even appears that the concept of positive bey spirit causes him physical pain in the form of headaches. Biography Beyblade: Metal Fusion Reiji first appears at the Battle Bladers tournament, when is assigned to battle Hyoma. At his introduction, Blader DJ mentions that there is no information on Reiji as a person or on his beyblade. His battle against Hyoma first appears rather one-sided, with Hyoma winning. However, when things appear decided, Reiji finally begins attacking fiercly. Reiji could end the battle with ease, but instead he proceeds to slowly torture Hyoma's Aries 125D and break the bey in the process. Only when Hyoma is begging him to stop, Reiji finally ends the prolonged fight and wins. Reiji next appears, when he fights Yu Tendo as punishment for Yu's loss against Gingka at Battle Bladers. Yu is told that he'll be set free if he is able to beat Reiji. In their battle, Reiji follows the same strategy he used against Hyoma, which he calls 'Serpent's Poison'. While he appears to turn out victorious, the battle is not finished. Yu uses his special move and uses the resulting confusion to escape. Back in Battle Bladers, Reiji has to face Kenta Yumiya. He starts out by following his usual strategy, but then begins to break off Flame Sagittario C145S's claws one by one. Still, Sagittario is not defeated this easily. Kenta, who has combined his Beyblade with Libra 100D's performance tip for this battle, begins speaking of the friendship that makes him this strong. At this point, Reiji gets angry for the first time, unable to stand what Kenta is saying. Finally, his real eyes show between his hair. In this state of rage, Reiji begins damaging Sagittario more and more and finally stops Sagittario's rotation with his Dark Move. While this is his formal victory, Reiji states to not be satisfied with the extent of destruction yet and continues to attack Kenta's bey. In an attempt to protect his Beyblade, Kenta enters the arena himself. Reiji might have attacked him as well, had it not been for Gingka Hagane's interference. Gingka is also Reiji's next opponent in the tournament. In this fight, Reiji reveals that the Dark Nebula has watching Gingka's battles in a Dark Nebula research area with screens. He's always wanted to defeat Gingka and erase his love of friendship, so that the powerful blader is helpless in fear. As their fight goes on, it appears as if Reiji is about to defeat Gingka, who's seemingly turned to stone with negative emotion. However, Gingka breaks free and declares that he is still having fun battling Reiji. Reiji can't understand why Gingka is not afraid of him. He starts to lose his composure and attacks again. Gingka finally finds an effective strategy - he blocks Reiji's attacks by mirroring his movements. Reiji finally feels fear himself as he notices Gingka, who is still smiling, is about to win. He is defeated, and has a nervous break down, unable to believe that he had lost and was unable to scare the other Blader. The last time he's seen is on the ending picture of the season, angrily walking away from the other celebrating characters. Beyblade '''Poison Serpent SW145SD: Reiji's primary beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is a powerful balance type with incredible attack and defense capabilities and precautions. It's spin track and fusion wheel optimize for it's greatest endurance and balance. As a snake it has the ability to wear the opponent down with every hit, infecting the victim with poison. One feature Reiji noted about his bey is that the spin track has two sets of fangs. While the blades are reversed they are defense fangs which can withstand an opponents attack, but in its original forward motion they become attack fangs which ware down and destroy an opponent's bey. As the monster Medusa from Greek legend, Poison Serpent can freeze the opposing bey in its tracks through using a spacial field, and it requires willpower in order to break free from its gaze. Special Moves *'Venom Strike': Serpent unleashes a flurry of attacks to ultimately poison and defeat the opponent. It is referred to as a "Dark Move". Beybattles Gallery File:Suppa.jpg ReijisEye.jpg MizuchiLaunching.jpg|Reiji launching ReijiLoses.jpg|Gingka beats Reiji ReijiStone.jpg|Reiji turns to stone MedusaVsPegasus.jpg ReijiMizuchi.png Reiji_Mizuchi.png Reiji-1.jpg Reiji-2.jpg Reiji-3.jpg Reiji-4.jpg Reiji-5.jpg Reiji-6.jpg Reiji-7.jpg Reiji-8.jpg Reiji-9.jpg Reiji-10.jpg Reiji-11.jpg Reiji-12.jpg Reiji-13.jpg Reiji-14.jpg Reiji-15.jpg Reiji-16.jpg Reiji-17.jpg Reiji-18.jpg Reiji-19.jpg Reiji-20.jpg reiji.jpg Quotes Trivia *'Reiji' is a common name given to people in Japan and 'Mizuchi' was a Dragon that looked like a snake. *He is the only character from Metal Fusion who did not make an appearance in Metal Masters. The only hint of him shown is a picture part of his lower body on the list of Japan's best Bladers. *His Beyblade, Poison Serpent SW145SD, is the first to have a bit beast change, the second being "Poison Virgo ED145ES", and the third being "Meteo L-Drago LW105LF". *He was the second blader to have a dark move, the first one being Ryuga. Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Nebula Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Characters Category:Supporting Characters